Reborn (FrozenJourney to the West Crossover)
by Idunn.Goldenapple
Summary: When offered to be reborn into another world, a world which her powers would not harm, Queen Elsa accepts even when told her memories and powers will be withheld until awakened. Next thing she knows, Elsa wakes up next to a river on Mount Hao with the ones she recognises as her fellow disciples and the Dragon King of the Eastern Sea.
1. Chapter 1

Reborn

(Frozen + Journey to the West/西游记)

Prologue

 **Disclaimer: I do not know whether requires a disclaimer, so I'm just adding one for the hell of it. I do not own Frozen or any version of Journey to the West.**

 _Author's Note: This crossover will be based on the Disney movie Frozen and the 1986 Journey to the West television series more so than the original novel by Wu Cheng-en._

The young queen looked around her new home in the North Mountain and felt the burden she has carried ever since the ice incident with Anna when they were younger lift ever so slightly. Yes, Anna will make a fine queen in her absence. The question now is where will she go now? Yes the ice palace will be her temporary new home, but the young women knew that her sister and probably some other people will try to find her and she cannot put others in danger.

As Elsa thought of her new dilemma, a solution came to her in the form of a memory. A memory of magic wielding trolls that helped Anna when her head was struck by her sister's ice. As fast as she could, Elsa created a mare of ice and snow to ride. Going through the darkened paths of a forest behind the North Mountains, the young queen came to a clearing surrounded by spherical rocks within the hidden Valley of the Living Rock.

"Hello? I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle and I need to speak to Grandpappie."

Silence came over the clearing, but only for a few moments, before the rocks started rolling towards the ice queen and unfolded to reveal trolls. They all whispered among themselves before parting to allow a troll that looks older than all the others to reach Elsa.

"What burdens are upon your mind, Your Majesty?"

"Greetings Grandpappie, I have come here to ask whether there is any place that I can go where my powers won't harm any more people?"

The elder troll hesitated for a moment before replying, "Since all of the guests at your coronation no doubt already know of your powers and will spread to the rest of the kingdoms. Therefore the only option would be to go to another world to out run the knowledge."

"Can you help me go there?"

"Yes, Elsa, I can send you to a world where powers like yours are quite common amongst some and are known by all. But you will be reborn in a sense and will not remember this life until your powers awaken within your new life. I have no influence on who you will be, however, present features you have now will be taken on. Do you accept?"

After considering the offer for a moment, the young queen nodded once and that was all the confirmation needed.

"Good luck, my Queen."

 _The crossover is based on the following:_

 _* Frozen_

 _* Journey to the West by Wu Cheng-en (there is an English translation on the following link,_ )

 _*Journey to the West 1986 television series_


	2. Chapter 2: Who Am I?

Reborn

(Frozen + Journey to the West/西游记)

 **Disclaimer: I do not know whether requires a disclaimer, so I'm just adding one for the hell of it. I do not own Frozen or any version of Journey to the West.**

 _Author's Note: This crossover will be based on the Disney movie Frozen and the 1986 Journey to the West television series more so than the original novel by Wu Cheng-en._

(Takes place during Journey to the West 1986 Season 1 Episode 14 Converting Red Boy / Chapters 41-42 in original novel)

* * *

 **Elsa's POV**

When became aware, my first though was 'where am I'. Everything was so white and ... _empty._ No wait, there is a ball of light? It's coming towards me, but I feel safe? What is happening? What, are these... memories? They are mine, yes I remember . Grandpappie said I will recover my memories and powers, but I also remember my time in this world. Being born from rock as a male monkey, becoming king and later on, the Great Sage Equaling Heaven. Now I travel with my fellow disciples and Tang Sanzang to the Western Heaven. Oh wait, he was captured by the son of the my eldest sworn brother who burned me with True Samadhi Fire. So thats why I am awakened, it is because of my powers of ice and snow! Well at least I've merged my memories already, I'm probability giving the others a scare by taking on some of the features of my previous self. Well I really should wake up now.

 **End POV**

"Older brother! Older brother! Older Brother!"

Cried Friar Sand, the third disciple of the Tang Priest also known as Sha Wujing and the Great Curtain-Lifting General reborn, as he shakes the body of Sun Wukong, the first disciple of Tang Sanzang also known as Monkey or Brother Monkey and the Great Sage Equalling Heaven.

"Poor brother, you were once immortal and now your life's cut short as a traveler!"

"Hey, stand aside," says Zhu Bajie, the second disciple of Tang Sanzang also known as Pig and the banished Field Marshal Tian Peng, he took some water from the river and sprayed it on Monkey's face.

"Great Sage! Great Sage!"

The two disciples looked towards the shout to see the Senior Dragon King coming towards them. Friar Sand went to meet him. "Is the Great Sage alright?"

"Brother Monkey has been burned to death!"

"Hey," Pig interfered before the Dragon King could speak and said," he wasn't even burned to death in the Eight Trigrams Furnace, how could this fire even harm him? He just fell into a faint because his heart was attacked by the fire unexpectedly. If you don't believe me, feel his chest for warmth."

"His is cold all over with only a touch of warmth," was the reply from Friar Sand.

"Don't worry, Great Curtain-Lifting General, I will return to my palace for the Soul-Returning Pearl," so spoke the Senior Dragon King.

"He doesn't need a Soul-Returning Pearl," interrupted Bajie," he can do 72 transformations, which means 72 lives. You gab his legs while I manipulate him."

Just before Bajie could even touch him, Monkey's eyelids opened to reveal startling blue eyes instead of his usual golden ones. This startled Pig so much he fell back to land on his elder fellow-disciple to discover that the fur that covered Monkey's hands were gone. He looked down to stare at pale fingers that looked especially feminine.

"What are you looking at, idiot!"

The Senior Dragon King, Friar Sand and the after mentioned idiot all jumped a clear voice like bells rang out. They now all looked in astonishment at the face of Sun Wukong, which now looked different yet the same. He or rathe _she_ had the same short goldish brown fur on her face in a heart-like shape and, the thundered mouth and golden eyelids, but that was where the similarities ended. The person before them still had the golden band on her head and the same clothes, but the fur on her head that was not on her face was now long and wavy and reaches down to her waist and the fur that used to be on her neck, hands, etc was all gone. Leaving snow-pale skin behind. As mentioned before, her eyes were now startling blue and presently glaring at her fellow disciple and the Dragon King.

"I know that the changes are surprising, but do you really have to become dumb and stupid because of it?"

This comment snapped all of them out of their stupor. Wujing decide to ask what they were all obviously thinking.

"How come you have changed to this appearance, Brother Monkey?"

Blue eyes shifted to that of Friar Sands and said simply," I will explain everything once Master is rescued."


End file.
